Atis ou le syndrome zombie
by Txelan
Summary: Tout a commencé il y a plus d'un an, le syndrome Zombie fait son apparition chez un individu de sexe féminin. Qu'est ce que le syndrome Zombie ? La personne ayant déclarée ce syndrome est-elle réellement un zombie ? Nous vivons dans un monde où les apparences ne cessent de nous tromper. Jugez en par vous même dans ce chapitre. Peut-être suite si succès.


**ATIS OU LE SYNDROME ZOMBIE**

Comté de **Kildare**, quelque part en **Irlande**, le **15 août 2014** …

Le caporal Enders entendit retentir un long son strident répétitif puis plus rien. Cinq petites minutes s'étaient écoulées et voici qu'il recommençait.

-«_ Satané réveil … _» se dit-il. Il aimerait le laissé sonner et rester tranquillement dans son lit, et ce, au moins une fois dans sa foutue vie, oublié un peu son statut qui pesait tant sur ses épaules. Il se leva et senti le froid mordre son torse nu musclé et marqué par de nombreuses batailles sur le terrain. Quand il regarda par la fenêtre, il regretta doublement de s'être levé, une pluie battante s'abattait sur Kildare.

Matin routinier, déjeuner fade. Chaque matin était une routine pour le caporal. Il se para de son traditionnel uniforme vert clair affichant ses nombreuses décorations, répétant inlassablement les mêmes gestes. Il cala son Colt M1911 dans son fourreau ainsi que son couteau favoris au manche si finement sculpté au niveau de sa ceinture. Il hésita à la prendre puisqu'il trônait plus sur sa ceinture comme un accessoire qu'une redoutable arme blanche. C'était un présent de son père, un héritage auquel il tenait plus que tout.

Physiquement, le caporal était jeune, il avait ses trente années bien entamées, assez grand avec des cheveux noirs et courts. Il portait à sa joue gauche une profonde entaille maintenant cicatrisée par les années qui lui donnait un air sévère, intensifié par son regard bleu et brillant comme l'azur.

Il n'habite pas loin de la base militaire de Kildare. Tout simplement parce qu'il vivait pour son travail, pas de famille, aucune attache, c'est son unique raison de vivre. Bien qu'il aime son travail, le stress se faisait permanent depuis un certain temps, un dossier difficile à classer et d'une importance majeure lui restait comme une épine resterait profondément sous le pied, difficile à s'en débarrasser ! Il sentait que cette journée serait longue, quelque chose le gênait … comme un mauvais pressentiment.

Amateur de belles voitures, il prit sa Mercedes-Benz CLA noire et mit tout juste dix minutes pour arriver à la base. La route était droite et calme.

La base était imposante et froide, faite de béton et de verre, un drapeau aux couleurs de l'Irlande ondulait paresseusement sous le vent. Elle donnait toujours un sentiment de malaise quand on observait sa hauteur vertigineuse, effet qui, aujourd'hui, s'intensifiait par le temps particulièrement humide et glacial. Après toutes ces années, le Caporal ne s'y habituait toujours pas.

A peine eu-t-il franchi la porte de son bureau que se précipita le soldat Eliancy à sa rencontre. Petit et frêle jeune homme qui tentait désespérément de se faire remarquer pour s'attirer les compliments de ses supérieurs.

- « _Caporal Enders, nous avons reçu à l'instant, un message de la part du soldat Bérency sur l'opération Indic. ! La cible se situe sur notre territoire, près d'Offaly, son état est stable, danger potentiel minimum !_ ». Sa voix présentait des signes d'excitations avec un sourire qu'il peinait à dissimuler, fier d'apprendre la nouvelle à son supérieur. Enders ne pouvait s'empêcher de le comparer à un chiot faisant la fête à son maître.

Finalement, la journée ne serait peut-être pas si morose qu'il ne le pensait plus tôt et cette épine allait finir par se déloger.

Les yeux du caporal s'illuminèrent.

- « _Parfait ! Enfin !… Soldat Eliancy, préparez l'unité Invic. Tout doit être mis en place comme il l'a été prévu, n'omettez aucun élément ! Dite lui, que nous allons rentrer en action mais qu'elle attende mon signal !_ ».

- « _Oui Caporal Enders !_ ». Sur ces mots, le frêle soldat salua Enders d'un geste rapide et tourna les talons avant de s'élancer à vive allure pour remplir sa tâche avec assiduité.

Cette mission, Enders l'espère tous les jours depuis l'ouverture du dossier, soit depuis une année et demie. La guerre prendrait alors un nouveau souffle et quel souffle ! Le territoire irlandais posséderait alors une arme de destruction massive comme il n'en existe nul par ailleurs.

D'un pas déterminé, il entama une marche effrénée jusqu'au bureau du Baron Marshowl pour annoncer la _bonne nouvelle._ Pour sur, sa vie prendrait un tout autre chemin si la mission était une réussite. Le Baron Marshowl était à l'origine de ce dossier, bien qu'il n'appartenait pas au milieu militaire, il justifiait sa présence par les nombreuses aides financières qu'il attribuait à la base et personne ne pouvait s'opposer à cet homme. Puissant, il inspirait terreur dans son entourage par sa réputation d'homme sanguinaire et belliqueux. Certaines rumeurs allaient jusqu'à dire qu'il était maudit et qu'il possédait la main du diable. Enders n'en croyait rien, mais il est vrai qu'il arborait continuellement et en toutes circonstances un gant à sa main droite, afin de dissimuler la couleur inhabituelle de celle-ci, noire comme le charbon.

Il tapa à la porte du bureau, sourire aux lèvres, puis sans attendre une réponse orale, entra. Le Baron releva la tête, prêt s'insurger devant ce manque de respect

- « _Baron Marshowl, veuillez excuser mon irrespect mais nous venons d'intercepter notre cible. Elle est actuellement sur notre territoire. Cela semble le moment idéal pour mettre en place l'opération Invinc._ ». Le caporal peinait à dissimuler son excitation.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Le Baron qui, continuellement, arborait un visage impassible, l'étonnement se fit naître comme par magie.

- « Comment ?! ». Il resta muet pendant une seconde sans quitter le regard du caporal.

- « Caporal Enders ! Il me la faut, vous comprenez ? Il me la faut tout de suite, déployer votre unité sur le champ ! »

Le caporal fit un signe de la tête et avant de quitter la pièce, le Baron ajouta : « _Ne me décevez pas, je compte sur vous ! L'avenir de notre nation dépend de votre unité_ ».

Le caporal acquiesça avant de faire volte face, ce n'est maintenant qu'une question de temps avant que l'histoire du monde entier se reconstruise.

Son unité se composait de trois soldats. Deux soldats bien expérimentés dont l'art du combat et de la guerre n'avaient plus de secret. Le premier se nommait Carmain et le second Mathew. Carmain était blond aux yeux bleus et grand, il faisait près de deux mètres et était très large d'épaules. Il possédait une très grande force et restait impassible dans n'importe quelles situations. Il était taillée pour toutes missions qui nécessitaient du corps à corps. Mathew était plus petit que son coéquipier mais tout aussi opérationnel que lui pour cette mission,cheveux châtains mi-longs qu'il attachait en queue de cheval avec des yeux verts émeraudes, agile, il pratiquait tous types de combats et était un excellent tireur. Avec ces deux là, aucune mission ne pouvait échouée ! Des durs, des vrais …

Cependant, le troisième soldat était différent, il répondait au nom de Jonhson. C'était un soldat excellent au tir, bien mieux que Mathew mais très nerveux et Enders désapprouvait ce comportement, cela le rendait mal à l'aise. Il pouvait être un atout si l'opération dégénérait sinon, il ne servirait à rien. Avec celui-la dans les pattes, bonnes ou pas, les journées sont toujours longues.

Certes, l'unité du caporal était restreinte mais elle se devait d'être discrète.

L'unité prit une voiture simple et passe partout pour la discrétion. Une Mercedes-Benz M-Class grise. Les vitres avants et arrières étaient teintées, il était difficile d'entrevoir qui se tenait à l'intérieur. Bien que la mission _Indic. _était d'une grande importance, si aucun élément ne venait la perturber, ce serait du gâteau. Enders le savait, elle ne demandait pas plus de soldats, pas plus d'organisation et il était déterminé, rien ne pouvait lui échapper. Il fallait juste qu'elle soit discrète. Dans à peine trente minutes, ils auraient atteint leur cible.

Durant le trajet, Carmain conduisait, l'unité était calme sauf Johnson, qui semblait terriblement nerveux, jusqu'à ce que Enders brise le silence.

- « _Rappelez-vous, on ne tire sur la cible qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité ! Je ne veux pas de merdes, c'est compris ?_ » Tous répondirent en cœur « _Oui, Caporal Enders_ ».

Pendant ce temps, non loin de **Kildare** à** Edenderry**.

- « _Bordel, j'en ai assez de cette pluie ! Franchement, la poisse ! On aurait dû choisir l'Espagne, pourquoi on est là …_». Évidemment, Améla est toujours là pour faire part de ses adorables complaintes. Améla avait presque trente ans, les cheveux courts et châtain clairs, les yeux bleus-gris. Elle était grande et musclée. Elle jurait les grands dieux d'être française mais son accent la trahissait, le sang russe coulait dans ses veines.

La jeune fille à côté d'elle ne répondait pas, le regard perdu, non rassurée. Elles avaient les cheveux long qui lui arrivaient dans le milieu du dos, rousse, yeux bleus, dans la vingtaine. Non seulement elle était petite, mais elle ne faisait pas son âge. Améla la voyait comme une petite poupée inoffensive et apeurée qu'il fallait protéger, du moins, c'est ce qu'elle lui répétait sans cesse pour l'embêter.

Améla est quelqu'un de franc, gentille mais piquante par moments. Elle a connu cette jeune fille en France, il y a un mois de ça. Le courant est vite passé entre elles. La jeune fille fuyait pour ce qu'elle était, elle fuyait pour protéger sa famille et pour protéger le monde de ce qu'elle portait en elle … « _Pauvre fille !_ » se disait Améla. Elle ne lui avait jamais décrit précisément ce qu'elle fuyait mais elle savait très bien qui elle était. Il y a un an et demie de ça, elle faisait la une des journaux.

- «_ Hé oh ! Tu parles presque pas, qu'est-ce t'as ?_ » Améla le voyait bien, quelque chose n'aillait pas. Elle avait cette manie de tirer sur sa veste sans cesse quand elle était mal à l'aise et puis tout était dans son regard.

- « _T'aurais jamais du venir avec moi !_ », lui répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

- « _C'est l'humidité qui te tape sur le cerveau ?_ ». Améla répondit cela d'une manière qui se voulait sérieuse.

- « _J'ai peur pour toi … Et l'humidité, elle a pas noyé ton grain dans le tien de cerveau !_ » Elle lança cette phrase avec un petit sourire en coin en lui tirant la langue.

- « _T'as peur de quoi ? Personne ne nous trouvera ici, c'est vraiment paumé ce coin là … N'aie aucune crainte, ca fait bien un mois qu'on est ici, et rien ne s'est passé._ »

Son amie lui répondit par un léger sourire en ajoutant : « _Ca s'appelle le calme avant la tempête Améla !_ ».

- « _Oh hé, ça t'arrives d'être optimiste ? Belgique, Suisse, France, Angleterre et maintenant on est ici, en quelques mois ! On ne reste pas assez longtemps sur place pour être repérée. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que l'on ne perde définitivement ta trace et qu'ils passent à autre chose ! Ici, c'est calme, tu ne risques rien … fais moi confiance._ ». Elle termina sa phrase par un petit coup de coude amical sur ses côtes.

Cette expédition coûtait son prix mais Améla ne manquait pas de ressources et d'astuces pour trouver de l'argent, de l'argent pas toujours en règle, son amie l'avait compris mais elle ne se souciait pas de ce point de détail. Cela leur avaient permis de falsifier plusieurs passeports et cartes d'identités.

Heureusement qu'Améla était là, sinon, elle aurait perdu le contrôle depuis longtemps. Elle ne la connaissait que depuis un mois à peine, mais elle pouvait compter sur Améla, elle était dans le même cas, c'est ce qu'elle lui avait dit et puis, elle avait vraiment besoin de son aide financière. De plus, Améla n'avait aucune attache, c'était une fille libre comme l'air. Elle l'avait tout de suite comprise, elle l'avait aidé, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais depuis leur rencontre, elle ne l'a plus quitté et elle ne s'en est pas soucié ! Depuis, sa vie redevenait un peu plus calme par moments. Il y avait beaucoup moins de courses poursuites ...

Elles marchaient tranquillement, la rue était calme, il n'y avait rien à craindre ici. Et puis, c'était un joli quartier, Blundell Wood si elle avait bien lu l'inscription sur une maison. Mais il est vrai que la pluie n'était pas la bienvenue, le ciel était nuageux et rendait l'atmosphère glaciale.

- « _Que se passe t-il ? _» demanda soudain son amie inquiète de la voir sortir son téléphone. Elle lui avait pourtant dit de s'en débarrasser pour minimiser les risques mais têtue comme une mule, elle n'en fit rien.

- « _J'ai reçu un message, c'est une connerie rassure toi, on dirait une chaîne … Si je n'envoies pas ce message à dix personnes, je ne trouverais pas l'amour de ma vie dans cinq minutes, ah ah_ …_ Ben rigoles, c'est marrant nan ? …_ ».

- « _Jettes ça Améla ! On va se faire repérer, il y a peut-être une faille dans ton soit disant bidouillage de téléphone. Jettes ça tout de suite ! Tu m'as dit que ton téléphone n'envoyait aucun signal et qu'on ne peut pas te contacter ni te repérer !_».

- « _Hé, relax ma poulette, c'est juste un message débile !_ ».

D'un seul coup Améla se figea.

- «_ T'as vu ça ? C'est étrange ..._ » Lui demanda t-elle.

- « _Quoi ?_ ». La jeune fille non rassurée. Elle se retourna, regarda autour, affolée, mais elle ne vit rien.

- « _Viens vite ! Dépêches toi !_ ». D'un geste vif, Améla l'attrapa par le poignet.

Les deux filles traversèrent la route à toute vitesse, Améla traînait son amie qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'elles fuyaient, son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle se sentie défaillir mais la poigne d'Améla ne lui laissa pas cette option. Ses muscles étaient feu puis Améla lui permis de ralentir et s'engouffrèrent dans une petite rue étroite qui déboucha sur une parking désert, il n'y avait personne … à l'exception d'une voiture grise, les vitres teintées de celles-ci ne permettaient pas de savoir si il y avait des gens à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait vraiment rien autour, juste une petite route de terre bordée d'arbres par laquelle était venue la voiture vue l'état des roues.

Tout était calme, si calme. Il n'y avait aucun bruit hormis celui de la pluie battante.

- « _Améla, dis moi ce que tu as vu ?_ ». Elles étaient trempées et leurs cheveux étaient plaqués contre leur crâne.

Il n'y eu aucune réponse de sa part, elle l'attrapa juste part le poignet et fermement.

- « _Doucement Améla, tu me fais mal ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'as-tu vu ?_ » Paniquée, elle regarda partout autour d'elle, l'a t-on repéré ? Et cette pluie, quand allait-elle cessée ?!

Quatre militaires armés sortirent de la voiture noire, ils étaient calmes et l'un d'eux, qui semblait avoir un grade plus élevé par rapport à son uniforme, souriait de toutes ses dents.

Un frisson semblable à une décharge électrique parcourue sa colonne vertébrale, son cœur s'emballa, les larmes montèrent à ses yeux et Améla qui la tirait jusqu'à son bourreau …Lui ! Reconnaissable parmi tant d'autres par cette entaille sur sa joue et ce regard si froid.

- « _Enders, oh non ! Am-Améla, qu'est-ce que tu fais, AMELA ? Lâche moi, LÂCHES MOI, qu'est-ce que tu fais! C'est Enders !_ ». La voix entrecoupée par ses sanglots, elle tenta de se dégager, et s'accroupit à terre pour la forcer à s'arrêter, pour qu'elle l'a lâche mais Améla la tenait du poigne de fer et la releva, le visage sans expression. Ça n'était plus Améla. Comment avait-elle été si stupide… Un piège ? A t-elle été dupée ? Pas possible, ce n'est pas possible, c'est Améla, elle ne peut-être capable de ça. Elle avait promis de la protéger, elle lui avait promis.

Améla finit par prendre la parole.

- « _Caporal Enders, Il est bon de vous revoir_ ». Elle se retourna vers la jeune fille et lui infligea une telle gifle que le son résonna dans tout le parking, l'obligeant à se calmer, se faisant, elle se retourna vers le Caporal.

- « _J'ai fait ma part du marché, j'attends qu'un chèque à plusieurs zéros accompagne votre parole, de longues vacances m'attendent !_ ».

Le trouble envahissait sa « captive », ses jambes se dérobèrent et elle tomba à genoux. Elle lui avait fait confiance, tellement confiance. La main posée sur sa joue, elle pleura, blessée, fatiguée, perdue … Elle était si loin de chez elle. Elle espérait tant revoir sa famille … Sa famille ! Il n 'était pas question qu'elle abandonne !

Alors qu'Améla l'avait lâcher, elle se releva et poussa avec force cette vipère dans le dos pour la faire tomber en avant et dans une ultime tentative d'échappatoire, d'un pas franc et déterminé, elle piqua le sprint le plus rapide qu'elle ait eu à faire de toute sa vie. Elle se dirigea par la petite ruelle par laquelle elles étaient venues. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, elle n'a pas fait tout ce chemin pour ça. Des larmes désespérées coulaient le long de ses joues, tant de souffrances pour rien ?… Elle ne pouvait pas juste s'arrêter là … PAS QUESTION !

- «_ Rattrapez là, ne la laissez pas s'échapper … JONHSON BAISSER VOTRE ARME BON DIEU !_ »

Johnson, prit de panique leva son arme, il savait que cette affaire tenait au Caporal et il ne voulait surtout pas le décevoir ... Les dernières paroles d'Enders furent vaines.

Un coup sec retenti … touché en pleine poitrine, elle ralentie sa course et baissa sa tête pour contempler sa poitrine. Un petit trou laissa échapper un flot de liquide rouge écarlate, touché en plein coeur, la jeune fille s'affaissa lourdement sur le sol en retombant sur le dos. Un dernier souffle, un dernier regard dans le lointain sur ce ciel gris et brumeux … Elle versa une dernière larme. La vie venait de lui échapper … Elle avait fait tant de chemin ...

- « _Pauvre con ! Abruti ! Carmain dépêchez-vous ! Vérifiez si elle est encore en vie et attachez là ! Bordel, j'ai jamais eu un connard pareil dans mon équipe ! Putain !_ » Enders le savait, cinq minutes était le temps maximum qu'ils avaient avant que son état se dégénère. Tant que son cœur bat, tout ira bien. C'est ce que le dossier_ Invic._ mentionnait, autrement, les choses pourraient se corser !

Quant à Jonhson, il ne semblait pas se rendre compte de la gravité de son geste.

Le soldat Carmain se positionna à genoux près du corps dont le sang formait une flaque informe en se mélangeant à la pluie. Il tenta de prendre le pouls du corps.

Aucune expression de tristesse ne se lu sur le visage d'Améla, si ce n'est la déception … Cet événement pourrait bien compromettre ses vacances dans les îles Caraïbes. Quelles chiottes !

- «_ Caporal, elle est décéd-_ ». Carmain n'eut le temps de terminer sa phrase que son crâne venait d'être fracassé contre le sol.

Johnson poussa un cri semblable à une fillette, Enders dégaina son pistolet, Améla posa la main sur sa bouche comme pour réprimander la peur qui l'envahit et Mathew … Dur soldat comme il était eu failli défaillir … Carmain, cela ne se pouvait pas ! Un dur comme lui !

Le corps sans vie venait de bouger, il avait empoigner le soldat par la tête, avant de la claquer contre le sol. Il ne restait plus rien de son visage, si ce n'est un amas de chairs et d'os avec des morceaux de son cerveaux ici et là.

Elle se releva lentement, comme si on l'a tirait par des ficelles invisibles, toujours de dos à l'unité que l'effroi venait de saisir.

Elle fit quelques pas en titubant vers l'avant puis se retourna, jamais une jeune fille sans défense ne semblait plus menaçante en ce moment. Les yeux livides, blancs, sans vie, venaient de remplacer ses yeux bleus … Elle avança d'un pas ferme vers ses agresseurs, le visage serein … Si la mort devait avoir un visage, il aurait celui-ci car elle n'était pas loin.

Armes pointées vers le danger proche, le caporal engagea les premiers coups de feu, le corps traverser de parts et d'autres recula de quelques pas sous la puissance des armes à feu …Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Le sang ruisselait de plus en plus, mais la douleur semblait l'avoir abandonnée tout comme toutes formes d'émotions.

Améla avait été engagée pour gagner la confiance de la jeune fille, il fallait l'éloigner de sa ville natale pour que sa famille perde sa trace ainsi que sa patrie, il fallait qu'elle n'est plus aucune attache, il fallait qu'elle se sente seule pour l'affaiblir … Améla savait que cette fille était recherchée pour ses gênes, c'était la raison de sa mission … Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ça.

Un léger rictus se dessina sur le visage du cadavre, elle ne marchait plus, elle courait. Les coups de feu ne s'arrêtaient plus, mais rien ne semblait perturber cet être commandé par un état second. Elle attrapa le soldat Mathew par le bras sans qu'il puisse se défendre, frappa du pied sa rotule avec le pied pour le forcer à s'agenouiller puis retourna son bras avec violence. L'os craqua dans un bruit sourd, accompagné d'un cri de douleur, elle lui arrache son arme de la main et le pointa contre sa tempe. Le soldat était terrifié, il avait tellement mal. Il était immense et elle si petite, comment était-ce possible ? Ses pensées n'auront jamais de réponses lorsqu'elle appuya sur la détente.

Un deuxième coup de feu retenti, le soldat Johnson s'écroula mollement contre le sol. Celui là n'avait rien vu venir ...

Le caporal était là, arme en main, tremblant comme une feuille, gémissant … En même pas cinq petites minutes, son unité venait de s'écrouler. En cinq petites minutes … Finalement, la journée ne serait pas si longue et il aurait mieux fait de rester coucher et de laisser ce satané réveil sonner pour l'éternité ...

Améla était toujours là, à terre médusée, terrifiée, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que son tour ne vienne … Elle pourrait s'enfuir, mais ses jambes refusaient de bouger.

L'être sans vie s'arrêta net devant le cadavre du soldat Johnson, pencha la tête sur le côté, et contempla son œuvre sans laisser apparaître la moindre émotion comme perdue dans ses pensées.

- «_ Quelle ironie !_ » Se dit-elle.

Une contemplation écourtée par une balle logée dans son épaule, elle fit un léger écart et tituba légèrement … Ah oui … Le caporal …

Fixant sa victime, elle avança calmement, maintenant, elle n'avait plus rien à craindre de lui !

- « _Oh ! Caporal Enders ! Bien le bonjour à vous et à votre … unité !_ » Elle disait cela avec une pointe d'ironie en écartant les bras pour monter l'étendue de son oeuvre. « _Le temps s'est fait long depuis votre visite à l'hôpital. Combien ? Un an ? Un peu plus peut-être ... Avec cette fameuse offre que vous vouliez m'offrir ..._ ». Elle émit un petit son de satisfaction alors qu'un léger rictus marqua son visage déformée par la haine … La satisfaction d'une vengeance proche ! Elle lança l'arme de Mathew et s'avança vers lui.

En face d'elle, un caporal mitigé entre l'honneur et la survie, courir ou affronter … La mission était clairement un échec. Jonhson, pauvre con !

Il se retourna et s'élança vers la voiture. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, cela lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Avant qu'il ne pu atteindre la portière, elle l'attrapa par les cheveux et le balança sur le sol avec une telle violence qu'il eu pendant quelques secondes oublié où il était.

Elle le maintenu à terre en l'écrasant son genou contre son cou, et planta son regard dans le sien.

- « _Tu viens de te foutres dans une belle merde, tu ne trouves pas ? » Sa voix était calme, langoureuse « ... Atis n'est pas prête de se laisser faire ! Elle a une famille … J'ai une famille, j'avais une vie, tu me l'as volé et pour quoi ? Réponds moi, pour quoi ?_ »

Enders était muet, il ne répondit pas.

- « _Réponds moi … assumes tes actes, assumes la vie que tu m'as fait endurée pendant tous ces long mois … REPONDS MOI !_ »

- « _Pour l'avenir du monde, tu peux le changer, lui donner un nouveau visage ... Tu es l'évolution !_ », c'est tout ce qu'Enders pouvait répondre, tétanisé.

- «_ L'avenir, l'évolution ? Ah ! Comment peux-tu voir de l'avenir ou une forme d'évolution à travers la guerre ? Est-ce pour le monde que tu le fais ou pour toi ? … ou pour ce salopard de Baron ? … Il n'est pas question qu'on m'utilise pour assouvir les désirs ignobles d'hommes aussi fourbes que vous ! Est-ce que tu vas finir par me foutre la paix espèce de connard !?_ ». Ses paroles n'étaient que fureur et doux venin.

Le militaire ne bougeait plus, le visage effrayé mais le regard en disait long sur sa détermination. Il ne lâcherait rien, il avait besoin d'elle pour mener à bien sa mission. Elle le perçu dans son regard.

- « _Joli couteau !_ ». Elle empoigna le couteau placé à la ceinture d'Enders et le planta d'un coup sec dans l'oeil du caporal. Il n'émit aucun son et tomba dans l'inconscience sous le choc. Le sang affluait de la plaie béante qu'elle venait de lui affliger, mais il respirait encore, mais faiblement … Atis chargea le destin de choisir sa vie et ne l'acheva pas.

Elle n'était pas prête de se laisser faire, elle n'était pas prête qu'on l'utilise pour créer des armes biologiques à son image. Pourtant, la guerre venait de commencer.

Améla, toujours là, s'était littéralement fait dessus. Elle sanglotait, le calme soudain la réveilla de sa torpeur. Atis se dirigeait vers elle.

- « _Je suis désolée ! Excuse moi ! Je t'en prie, je ne savais pas ! …_ ». Toujours assise, elle rampait vers l'arrière, essayant de maintenir une distance entre elle et cette coquille sans vie. « _S'il te plait_ ». Sa voix était plus un murmure, une prière.

Toujours au milieu du parking, Atis se tenait là, surplombant Améla, son regard brillait. La jeune fille qu'elle avait dupée pendant plus un mois n'était plus, c'était quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle s'accroupit et fit face à Améla pour être à sa hauteur.

- «_ Pauvre fille ..._ » Tout en disant cela, elle plaça sa main ensanglantée sur sa joue, le regard se voulait compatissant. Sa main laissa une trace de sang sur sa joue puis se glissa derrière sa tête.

Améla commençait à s'apaiser avant d'hurlée de douleurs. Elle tenait fermement sa tête par ses cheveux, se leva et la traîna sur le sol comme un sac. Elle tentait de se débattre mais rien n'y fit, la situation venait de s'inverser.

Arrivée à la voiture, elle ouvrit la portière côté conducteur et la jeta sur le siège.

- «_ Pars, pars vite avant que je ne te tue, avertis tes supérieurs, avertis les de leurs morts proches, que je ne te revois plus, tout ce qui retiens ma main est la véritable amitié que j'ai cru avoir pour toi … Et dis au Baron que son tour va venir !_ ».

La voiture démarra en trombe, laissant derrière elle une épaisse fumée grise, du sang et des balles.

Atis était là, immobile sous la pluie, comme un poupée. Puis elle se tordit de douleurs et plusieurs balles sortirent de sa chair. Les plaies se refermèrent tout de doucement et un battement de cœur se fit entendre au plus profond d'elle … Quand elle releva la tête, ses yeux livides avaient disparu, ils étaient maintenant bleus.

Elle se releva tout doucement et contempla le massacre pendant quelques minutes … Elle fouilla ses victimes pour trouver un peu d'argent de poches et des papiers susceptibles de l'aider dans sa fuite… Son compte en banque venait de partir avec la voiture. Elle se retourna une dernière fois pour voir si Enders respirait toujours … C'était le cas.

Puis elle décida de disparaître dans l'obscurité de la petite ruelle, couverte de sang. Fuir ne faisait que commencer pour elle … Du moins tant qu'elle serait seule pour braver les obstacles.

La pluie s'intensifia …Le beau temps n'était pas prêt d'arriver.

Juin 2012, le syndrome zombie est décelé chez un individu de sexe féminin en France après un arrêt cardiaque inexpliqué. Sujet âgé de 24 ans, cheveux châtains clairs, taille moyenne, corpulence moyenne, yeux bleus, aucune anomalie décelée au niveau physique. Le sujet était en parfaite santé. Le facteur de cet état second se localise au niveau des gênes sans que l'on réussisse à isoler le déclenchement de la mutation.

Lors de son séjour à l'hôpital Sainte Marie, les médecins ont conclu que lorsque le cerveau ou le cœur cesse toutes activités, les cellules s'activent, elles subissent une métamorphose, les changeant en cellules nerveuses, elles jouent alors le rôle de « second coeur » pour maintenir le corps dans une « vie passive» jusqu'à ce que l'élément perturbateur se soit dissipé (plaie mortelle, poison, noyade, etc).

Cependant, le sujet semble souffrir d'un léger dédoublement de personnalité. Lors de cette phase de « vie passive ». Il se situe dans une phase seconde l'empêchant d'avoir un regard direct sur ses actions bien qu'il en soit conscient. Il n'a aucun contrôle sur sa personne.

Pendant ce temps, les médias s'empressaient de diffuser les nouvelles dans le monde entier. En Irlande, le Baron Marshowl et le caporal Enders décident d'ouvrir le dossier secret_ Invic_ ou _Invicible_, voyant l'opportunité de créer une nouvelle arme. Le but de cette mission est d'isolé les gênes du sujet pour les réinvestir dans le clonage afin de mettre en place une nouvelle forme d'arme. Une patrie invincible, un nouvelle arme biologique bien plus dissuasive et redoutable que l'arme nucléaire.

NDT :

C'était un choix personnel de faire passer les personnages secondaires devant le personnage principal, de ne jamais nommer Atis, si ce n'est à la fin ! Je voulais que le malaise s'installe vraiment quand sa seconde phase se réveillerait. C'est un peu comme une chute ! « La jeune fille », « la fille », ça fait très innocent, on ne s'y attend pas... Du moins je l'espère ! Il y a tant à dire sur elle et j'ai peu de temps à moi en ce moment. Mais voici un avant goût d'Atis ou du syndrome zombie.


End file.
